


Latte

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [20]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc share a morning coffee.





	Latte

“Raktajino. Iced.” The replicator in Beverly’s quarters whirled to life and a frosted glass with a milky brown beverage topped with a pyramid of whipped cream appeared. Jean-Luc eyed the concoction dubiously.

“Beverly, what is that?” 

“It’s called a Raktajino. I had one while we were on Deep Space Nine and it was really good. I think you’ll like it.” She passed the beverage to him and ordered herself her own Iced Raktajino. Jean-Luc continued to stare at the beverage.

“For breakfast?” Beverly nodded and moved back towards her dining table where an assortment of jams and pastry were spread out for their daily shared breakfast. Jean-Luc took a seat opposite her, still clutching the tall glass.

“Breakfast....lunch....mid day...it’s basically the Klingon’s version of coffee. I’m surprised Worf never introduced us to it.” 

“Beverly, you’re talking about a species who drink a warm alcoholic beverage called _blood wine_. And you trust them to make coffee?” He sniffed the glass and made a face, pulling the glass away from his nose. “Smells dreadful. And looks sickeningly sweet” Beverly laughed.

“You have to stir it.” She indicated the tall metal spoon sticking out of his glass and she used her own to swirl the liquid together so the cream on the top mixed into the brown fluid at the bottom making a tan cloudy liquid. “Here,” she held out her glass and swapped it for the one in his hand performing the same task.

“It’s cold.” Beverly rolled her eyes. 

“It’s called an _Iced Raktajino_.” 

“I prefer having a hot drink in the morning, you know this.” Beverly rolled her eyes once more.

“Well, sometimes it’s time to try out something new! Besides, I know you’ll have a cup of Earl Grey in your hand the minute you get to your ready room. Just try it. For me?” Jean-Luc shot the glass another dubious look, but looked at the encouraging smile that spread across Beverly’s face. He tentatively lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. Beverly eyed him with anticipation. “Well?”

“It’s....ah....” 

“It’s an acquired taste, I suppose.” He swirled it around in his mouth as if it were a fine wine he was tasting and swallowed.

“It’s not unpleasant.” Beverly smiled.

“See? I _knew_ you would like it! Tomorrow we’ll try Klavian fire tea!” Jean-Luc concealed his eye roll. Breaskfasts with Beverly were anything but predictable.


End file.
